


Please Don’t

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: The Magicians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: The monster discovers sex





	Please Don’t

Quentin laid silently in bed pretending to be asleep. Dealing with the monster day in and day out was exhausting him physically and mentally and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He just wanted Eliot back safe and sound. It was hard looking at Eliot and into Eliot’s eyes but not really seeing him. It broke his heart. He missed him so much that it hurt. 

The door creaked open slowly. Quentin jumped and turned to look. The monster stood in the doorway watching him. Quentin groaned and turned back towards the wall, covering his head with the blanket. Not-Eliot approaches the bed and after a moment sat down beside him. He put his hand on Quentin’s side and patted him. 

“What do you want? I don’t want to play a game right now, ok?”

The monster pulled Quentin onto his back and moved the blanket off of his face. He watched Quentin, making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

“This body craves something.”

“Ok...go eat something then. I’m not making you anymore weird combination meals. Do it yourself.”

“Not that....not of the...food kind.”

“Then...what is it?”

The monster stood and slowly began unbuttoning Eliot’s pants and pulling them down, revealing his erection. Quentin’s eyes went wide and his mouth dry. He watched as the monster reached his hand into Eliot’s boxers and stroked his cock, closing his eyes. 

“Wh-What are you doing? Stop that.”

“This body craves....you, Quentin. I think that’s what this means. I couldn’t figure it out before but now I understand. This body wants...you...and...wants to be inside you. I’m going to kiss you now.”

Quentin sat up quickly, covering himself tightly in the blanket. 

“No! No. I mean...just...no. Don’t. You don’t need to do that. I think you’re confused.”

“I’m not confused Brian-Quentin.”

The monster stepped out of Eliot’s pants and took his shirt off and got on the bed. He pulled the blanket away from Quentin to look him over. Quentin tried to move off the bed on the other side but the monster grabbed his shirt and held him still. 

“Shhh. Relax Quentin. I can make you feel good. I know how now.”

Quentin cringed hearing him say this. The monster cupped his face and and leaned in to kiss him. The more he fought the monster the stronger his hold on him got. Quentin realized he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Hey! Maybe we could...go outside and...take a walk. Yeah! Come on, I’ll show you some more of the scenery.”

The monster stared at Quentin, thinking this over, still holding onto him. 

“Hmm...I don’t think so.” He went to kiss Quentin again. 

“Wait! It’ll be fun, we can make a game out of it. Have you ever climbed a tree before?”

The monster watched him closely and reached out to play with a strand of Quentin’s hair. 

“I don’t think so. This body wants to keep playing this game instead.”

The monster rubbed Eliot’s cock and moaned. Quentin tried to pull away but was unsuccessful. The monster slipped Quentin’s shirt off and rubbed his hands over his chest. When his fingers reached Quentin’s nipples he gasped. The monster was surprised by this and smiled, realizing Quentin liked it. He ran his fingers around Quentin’s nipples and then took Quentin’s hands and placed them on Eliot’s nipples to do the same. When Quentin didn’t do what he wanted he took his finger and made him. 

“Mmmm. Yes, that’s nice.”

Quentin tried to look the other way but the monster grabbed his face and kissed him. After a moment he pushed Quentin back onto the bed and undid his pants. Quentin fought him but the monster did a spell to hold his wrists down while he got his pants off. When he was finished he freed Quentin’s wrists and kissed his neck and then down to his stomach. He stopped to rub Eliot’s cock again, reveling in the feeling. He slipped both their boxers off and realized Quentin wasn’t hard at all. 

“I guess I have more work to do.” 

“Stop..”

He gently took Quentin’s cock in his hand and played with it for awhile, trying to figure it out. He traced the head and then his balls with his fingertips. Quentin flinched, trying to avoid getting hard. He tried to bring his knees up and his arms down to cover himself and roll off the bed. The monster stopped him and held him in place. He tied Quentin’s wrists down for good this time and nudged his legs apart. Quentin continued to struggle.

The monster closed his eyes and ran through Eliot’s memories of Quentin. Finding all the private and intimate details of what turned Quentin on he smiled to himself. 

He positioned himself between Quentin’s legs and rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, then his fingernails. Quentin was still fighting him. He put his face against Quentin’s cock and kissed all around it and then down each thigh. Quentin was squirming and fighting more now.

“Please, stop. Please. I don’t want to do this.”

The monster looked up at him. “But you like when he does this to you.”

“You’re not Eliot!”

The monster looked angry now but went back to kissing around Quentin’s cock. He held his hips still and kissed and bit them. He licked down each of Quentin’s thighs and then made little bites in their places. Quentin moaned now. The monster sucked Quentin’s balls in his mouth and tongued all over them. This got a stir out of Quentin’s cock so he kept going. 

When Quentin’s cock continued to slowly get hard he took the opportunity to grab it now and jerk him in fast movements. Quentin cried out and tried to pull away from him but the monster held him in place. He picked up the pace and jerked him at a torturously fast pace and Quentin’s cock sprung to life, completely hard now. 

“No, please. No more.”

“Just pretend that I am him.”

He bent down to suck on Quentin’s cock. Quentin couldn’t help but moan this time. It was Eliot’s mouth, after all. He’d done this to him a thousand times and it felt so fucking good. 

The monster stopped and rubbed Quentin’s balls, studying him, deciding what to do next. He stroked himself while he thought and then settled on another one of Eliot’s memories. When he saw Quentin leaking pre-cum he reached his finger down and wiped it off and rubbed it between his fingers. He took his finger and stuck it inside Quentin, causing him to jump. 

“Ah! No, please not that. Please, please, please.”

“You’re afraid I will hurt you. I won’t hurt you, Quentin. I promise.”

He pushed his finger in all the way. Quentin moaned and turned his head away while the monster worked him open. He added another finger eventually and then used the slick of Eliot’s cock to spread down on himself. He lined himself up with Quentin’s opening and slowly pushed himself in. 

“Fuck! This...feels...good. I see why you like it now.”

Quentin tensed up and the monster rubbed leg soothingly. He turned Quentin’s face back to look at him. When Quentin was facing him he pushed in some more, making Quentin scream. 

“Ouch! Ow, ow, ow. Too hard! Too-“

The monster cupped Quentin’s face and pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you. You just feel so good. What can I do?”

“Stop, just stop. Can you please stop?”

The monster reached down and jerked Quentin’s cock which was starting to soften, bringing it back to life. Realizing what the problem was now, the monster did a spell to get the lube out of the drawer. He pulled out of Quentin and slicked himself up. 

He pushed himself back in slowly this time, trying not to hurt Quentin. 

“Mmmmm...shit.” Quentin bit his lip. 

“It feels good now?”

When Quentin didn’t answer he pushed in all the way now and began thrusting slow but hard. With each thrust, Quentin made a small moan. He didn’t want to like this. He tried to shut his brain off and think of anything else. 

The monster continued the slow, hard thrusting deep into Quentin, hitting his prostate now. Quentin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Eliot’s cock kept up this rhythm of slowly pounding into him, never getting any faster so it was almost worse because it felt like it was going to last forever. 

After what seemed like hours, the monster gripped Quentin’s cock hard and jerked him off quickly. His hips sped up now and he thrusted into Quentin harder and faster while he jerked him off. They were both moaning loudly. Suddenly the monster was coming and stilled, riding out the orgasm. He stopped for a moment but then immediately went back to jerking Quentin off and fucking into him. Seconds later Quentin was spilling out into Eliot’s hand. 

Quentin felt the monster pull out of him and clean them both up. Quentin went limp all over. He felt like he was paralyzed. The monster laid beside him and undid his wrists, which just flopped down at his sides. Quentin felt himself being manhandled into Eliot’s arms and positioned so that he could be cuddled. He tried to get away but had no strength and surrendered, letting the monster use Eliot’s hands to soothe and comfort him, massaging his scalp with one hand and rub his back with the other. 

“Shhh. I’m sorry if I hurt you. Don’t be mad.”

The monster pulled Quentin close to his chest and rocked him. Quentin wanted to cry but he couldn’t. His emotions were even more fucked up now than they were before. He allowed himself to hold on to Eliot, pretending that it was really him. He found a little comfort in it as long as he kept his eyes closed. He drifted off to sleep.....


End file.
